The Ruwee and Sola Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After hearing about the attempts on Padme's life, Padme's father Ruwee and Padme's sister Sola begin contacting each other. They are concerned for Padme's safety. This story will cover the events from AOTC through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Sola

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Ruwee.**

**Timeframe: AOTC through ROTS (possibly ROTJ, though it will depend on my co-author)**

**Reports have reached the Amidala household of dangers on Coruscant. Sola contacts her father out of worry for her sister Padme.**

**And the story begins....**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

Daddy,

How are you doing?

I'm so worried about Padme….I know that she wants to return to Coruscant, but if only she could find a nice guy….I know she would be happier.

Did mom tell you that I will be staying here for a couple of weeks? Arawn has a business trip, and said it was too dangerous for me and the girls.

Your daughter,  
Sola


	2. Note 2 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Sola,

I'm worried about her as well. I hope she'll be safe there. I wish Padme could find a nice man as well, though I do hope it would make her happy. I've seen to many political marriages to count, and if Padme does get married I hope it isn't one of those.

Yes, she has. I'll be looking foward to seeing you and the girls. I hope Arawn isn't on this trip for too long.

Ruwee


	3. Note 3 Sola

Note 3

Father,

Padme has contacted me and told me that she is heading back to Naboo. She said that someone has tried to kill her a couple of times, and she is with a Jedi whose last name is Skywalker. It's kind of odd to hear of a Jedi with the last name is Skywalker. As you know, "Skywalker" is one of the most common last names in the galaxy. Not many Jedi have normal last names anyway.

I wouldn't want my sister to get involved in a political marriage either, unless she really cared for the guy.

Oh, I probably forgot to tell you – Arawn's boss has given him some time off. That means he will be able to spend some time with us on Naboo as well. It'll be a full house, but it will be nice to have everyone home. I heard you and mom saying that Padme will be staying with us.

I'll talk to you again later. I'm anticipating Padme's arrival.

Your daughter,

Sola


	4. Note 4 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Sola,

That is good to hear. Hm, Skywalker? Do you know if she said it was Anakin Skywalker?

That is also good to hear. I look forward to seeing more of your husband. It'll be great to have the family together.

I'm afraid I must cut this short for now. Until next time,

Ruwee.


	5. Note 5 Sola

Note 5

Dad,

Yes, I think that the guy that Padme brought with her….that Jedi….his name **is **Anakin Skywalker. Does that mean that you've heard of him?

Anakin's the first boyfriend that Padme has brought home. Did you see the way that he was looking at her? They make such a cute couple.

I noticed that Arawn looked a little uncomfortable when he heard that Anakin and Padme would be staying here, too. Anakin didn't seem to know him, though.

Oh…and I think that Anakin is sick. He passed me as he was going outside – said he was having trouble breathing. Do you think he's all right?

Your daughter,

Sola


	6. Note 6 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Sola,

Yes, his name is quite well known across Naboo. As a young lad, he piloted a starfighter during the Trade Federation's invasion of our world. During the counterattack against them, young Anakin flew inside the single Trade Federation control ship, and ended up destroying it from the inside. He's a major reason as to why the Trade Federation was defeated so many years ago.

Sola, Anakin is NOT Padme's boyfriend. He is a Jedi Padawan sent to protect her for the time being. The Jedi have a strict policy against attachment, so I doubt he has any feelings for her. Did he? Strange.

Hm, as far as I know he's alright. I'll check up on the boy when I get the chance.

Ruwee


End file.
